<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sky and His Harp by Greyed_Viking</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23439475">Sky and His Harp</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greyed_Viking/pseuds/Greyed_Viking'>Greyed_Viking</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>But also looks like he wants to kill a man, Sky plays the harp all pretty like, The boys are a little worried</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:27:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>663</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23439475</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greyed_Viking/pseuds/Greyed_Viking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sky plays the harp and sings. The boys worry a little about it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>86</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sky and His Harp</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Twing!</span>
  </em>
  <span> A noise rang out among the camp. Turning, the boys found their eldest sitting with a harp, plucking each individual string and humming, as if trying to find the imperfections in the sound.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh… Sky? What are you doing?” Wind asked, bluntly. Sky looked up, still humming along to the string he had just picked. Blinking slowly, he looked down at his harp then back to Wind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m tuning my harp so I can play,” He said, as if it was obvious. Wind nodded, obviously not understanding. Legend nodded too, and leaned over to explaining tuning to Wind as Sky finished what he was doing. Conversation picked back up, as the boys ignored the occasional </span>
  <em>
    <span>Twing!</span>
  </em>
  <span> that came from Sky. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Strumming his harp once, Sky nodded happily before settling down cross-legged, harp in his arms. Taking a deep breath, he began to play, softly. As he picked out each note from the harp’s strings, the conversation in camp quieted. The boys listened for a while to Sky and his harp, a soothing sound that relaxed them all. There were no monsters or curses to worry about in that moment. Only Sky and his harp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“En daʃeʋu nobe̞ ʃʊndu, tje̞ ʃʊtu ke̞wɛnu sale̞</span>
  <em>
    <span>…</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Sky’s voice rang out, a deep sound harmonizing with the airy plucks from his harp. The words sounded familiar to the boys, in the same way that broken Hylian sounds familiar. This must be Sky’s traditional Hylian rather than the Hylian they all use. Thank the Goddess Above for making sure everyone could understand each other, given that they were from different time periods and used different versions of the same language.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“En daʃeʋu nobe̞ dʊʃu, tje̞ ʃʊtu nobe̞ dezu dotʃe̞…” Sky continued, voice rising in pitch, singing with all of his soul. He closed his eyes and hummed, a purposeful sound, as he continued playing his harp. The other boys were transfixed. They had never seen Sky this calm and happy, not even when speaking of his Zelda, which they all knew he was in love with. The master sword seemed to glow with life as Sky continued to play. The whole area teemed with life, bugs and flies and frogs making their presence known in this moment, but even the loudest bullfrog was forgotten in the sound of Sky’s harp. It was like magic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Humming softer, Sky’s plucking slowed and eventually came to a stop, harp held tightly between two white-knuckled hands. The boys looked at each other, confused. Sky’s face looked so serene, but his body language was one of someone about to commit murder. Four hesitantly spoke up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“S-Sky?” Sky’s eyes slowly opened, the cool blue pupils turning to gaze at Four.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes?” He asked, his voice even and calm, but they watched as his grip tightened on the harp. Four gulped, suddenly nervous beyond belief.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, um, nevermind,” Four stuttered, turning around and staring into the fire. Sky tilted his head curiously but said nothing. The other boys whispered among each other before Warriors finally spoke up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was a nice song and it looked like you were enjoying playing it, but you… kind of look like you want to either break the harp or break someone now,” Warriors said. Sky blinked in surprise before looking down at his hands and released the tight grip he had on his harp. Running a thumb along the edge of it, Sky muttered an apology. To whom, the boys, the harp, or both, was unknown. Warriors nodded, satisfied that Sky wasn’t going to murder any of them, or break his beautiful harp. The conversation picked up from there, everyone gently leaning into forgetting this odd moment of worry they had for Sky.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sky sighed, running his thumb over the edge of his harp again, before placing it back in his pack, standing up and joining the conversations around the campfire, harp and song already forgotten. After all, songs were nothing but memories, and he would always have those.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>